ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Vaine
Melissa Quentin Vaine (b. April 20, 1998) is the author of several The Super Babies books. She resides in New Mexico. Vaine is a good friend of D. Isaac Thomas, who authored the series. Her portrayal of in-universe character Annabeth Black was used for The Life and Legends: Annabeth, D. Isaac Thomas later said this physical likeness was completely canon. Her middle name was accidentally written with a "U" initial on both her Facebook profile and on D.I.T. Website, though it later confirmed her middle name is "Quentin". Melissa's writing skills have been called "considerable" by several fans of the series. 1998-2014: Early Life Birth Born in 1998 in Yankton, South Dakota, Melissa was initially an only child. When she was a toddler, she said she was extremely talkative and already knew most of the things she was taught in kindergarten, only not being allowed to skip ahead because of "financial reasons". She attended in the state of South Dakota, where she would continually impress her teachers with early signs of literary talent. Discovering D.I.T. In sixth grade, she learned about The Super Babies, a series in its early developmental stages that was written by nine-year-old D. Isaac Thomas. She developed a crush on the series' protagonist, Master Intelligence, whose adulthood at that point was extremely mysterious. However, she had little contact with Thomas at that point and "moved on" from the to-be D.I.T. Literary Universe. Despite her literary skills, Vaine fell short when it came to science or arithmetic, and nearly failed these classes in junior high. In junior high, she also became a cheerleader. The Cillan Family In 2011, Melissa's parents divorced and she ended up with the Cillan family, which consisted of her stepfather Harold and a stepbrother named Joey, who was four years old, and a sister named Chloe, who was nine, making Melissa the eldest of the three. 2015-present: Career D. Isaac Thomas She began writing for The Super Babies in early 2015. An inevitable challenge for all Super Babies authors is maintaining the consistency in stories written by various authors. For Melissa Vaine, the hardest part of maintaining the consistency is remembering what a character knows about other characters and certain situations at a specific moment in the D.I.T. timeline. Fortunately, Thomas, who is in charge of maintaining and monitoring the consistency in The Super Babies stories, is very familiar with his own details; therefore, he has been very helpful to Melissa. Indeed, there is no doubt these two have created a mutual bond. Vaine was even the co-writer to D. Isaac Thomas on Tales of Royalty, which was released in January of 2016. In the future, she would continue to explore the history of the fictional International Alliance, even though she admitted that she found the organization's leader Zira Miranda Grover "disgusting". Modelling for RIO Upon graduating from high school in 2016, she found an apartment in New Mexico, where she currently resides while she attends college, intending to obtain a Bachelor's Degree. Because she finds life to be quite strenuous away from her childhood residency, she is considering moving back in with them. Whether she has decided, or began arranging for the possible transition, is unknown. Curiously, she has implied that she lives in South Dakota as of 2019. In the mix, she became a supermodel for around a year and one of her jobs included modeling brand underwear. In the mix, she photo-shopped one of her modeling pictures in order to portray in-universe character Annabeth Black, a photo which was used on the cover of The Life and Legends: Annabeth. D. Isaac Thomas later said this physical likeness was completely canon, heavily implying that the cover image was the spitting image of what Black looked like in the series in 2020. Vaine went to a museum on her birthday in 2017. Creating Boys vs. Girls 2 In November of 2017, Thomas approached Vaine with his ideas, which he had already been developing for months, about a sequel to the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, and promised he would pay her in the future, should she work as his co-writer on the book. The two continually used Chat Mods on Wikia and Instagram to work collaboratively on the novel, which was titled Boys vs. Girls 2 and released shortly after her twentieth birthday in May of 2018. On her birthday, she went to with her younger brother Joey. She monitored him for the first time in her life. Shortly afterwards, she received her two-year degree, but she continued attending college to pursue the aforementioned Bachelor's Degree. 2019 In 2019, she mysteriously implied that she might be in South Dakota, despite still being in New Mexico, where she was feeling extremely lonely. On April 19, Melissa Vaine confirmed that she had been working on Morgan alongside D. Isaac Thomas this whole time, and they would be collaborating once again. She also confirmed the existence of Gale, a dog and supporting character, and Jeffrey Butch, an undead cowboy. She also became best friends with a girl named Julie. The Super Babies bibliography Canon *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Sebiscuits Cardarphen'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Growing Up: A Super Babies Story'' Non-canon *''The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads'' Personality Melissa seems to be, at her core, an obsessive, introverted, and kind person. She also has an extremely witty sense of humor and an unbelievably close eye for detail. However, she can be highly opinionated at most. Even those closest to her (including Thomas and her parents) can have a hard time to help her to open up. Due to her dedication, she also has little patience for people who know little of the series she feels committed to. She is a natural leader, as shown by her actions after March of 2017. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Melissa Vaine and D. Isaac Thomas have some interesting similarities: **Both of them have sandy blonde hair (which some argue is light brown) and are only an inch apart in height and a kilogram apart in weight (as of June 2018). Vaine was 5'9" and 68 kgs, whereas Thomas was 5'10" and 69 kgs. Vaine has jokingly compared her hair to before. Thomas has jokingly said their legs look like twins. **Both of them have reported that the most frequent insults they have received from haters are "opinionated" and "shortsighted". **Both of them wrote Boys vs. Girls 2 and are working on Morgan (as of June 2019). **They both lost their fathers to divorce. **Interestingly, they were both born on dates of the year signifying numbers that have obscene connotations. April 20, or "420", is often considered to have drug-related connotations because in the 1970s, California residents used it as a code to evade police whilst smoking marijuana. Whereas June 9, or "69", is often considered to have sexual connotations due to the sex position of the same name where two persons elope. Ironically, Vaine and Thomas are both sober and have unknown virginity statuses. External links *Melissa Vaine's Facebook profile Category:Authors Category:People from South Dakota Category:The Super Babies Category:Boys vs. Girls Category:1990s births Category:Females